


the secret is to play the fool just like you

by WooziOveralls



Series: a supervillain's guide to falling in love [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, One sided Soonhoon, One-Sided Attraction, Recreational Drug Use, superhero seventeen, these boys are just confused, villain seokmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooziOveralls/pseuds/WooziOveralls
Summary: Why does his heart keep twisting up whenever he thinks of Seokmin? This arrangement was supposed to keep him away from his feelings; it was supposed to detach him from his heart a little. So…why?





	the secret is to play the fool just like you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back !!! I have been incredibly busy with college ever since i posted the third part of the series, but i'm finally back with a soonseok part!! i promise you'll see more jicheol in the future, but there are many relationships in this au and i wanted to give them all a little chance aaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> the story starts with seungcheol, but then its all soonyoung feeling things until the end
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this!!

The first time Seungcheol meets Jihoon’s roommate is… a little turbulent.

It’s not the first time he has, well, screwed around with Jihoon. Nor is it the first time he has spent the night over, but it _is_ the first time he gets an urgent call from his team while doing it. And it is also the first time he has to run off in the middle of the night without saying a proper “See you later.”

Yeah, he knows they’ll be in each other’s arms being gross again in no time but…well, he’s just a little whipped, and he likes hearing Jihoon’s sleepy morning voice. A lot. But, he’s not about to wake his boyfriend up for that reason alone.

So, Seungcheol tiptoes his way out of Jihoon’s bedroom with his black backpack and socks in hands. He hops into the socks and just about sees his own soul leave his body when he steps by the kitchen. There, a silhouette is looming ominously in the corner, leaning against the counter and…eating?

Seungcheol reaches blindly for the switch and the lights flicker on, revealing a chubby-cheeked, light-haired man standing where the silhouette was, eating a bowl of cereal and looking like a deer caught in headlights.

The both of them only stare at each other with wide eyes for a couple of seconds before the man in the kitchen swallows down his cereal and sighs out in relief.

“Jesus Christ, I thought you were Jihoonie,” He lets out a relieved laugh. “He told me the next time he caught me eating his cereal he would send his shadows after me, so I was expecting those to pull my feet at any moment now.”

It’s almost like he didn’t nearly kill Seungcheol.

“Uh…” Seungcheol offers stupidly. “I’m Seungcheol, it’s—it’s nice to meet you.”

Realization dawns on the guy’s face and he puts his cereal down on the counter behind him, “Oh! You’re Seungcheol, then!” In two large steps, the guy is standing in front of Seungcheol, one hand stretched out in greeting. “It’s nice to finally meet you! I’m Kwon Soonyoung.”

_Oh._

Of course.

It’s the guy that led Seungcheol to accidentally discovering Jihoon’s identity.

His hair is definitely a lot different from the bright red it was before, so maybe that’s why it didn’t dawn on him right away.

“Oh! It’s a pleasure to meet you, Soonyoung.” Seungcheol takes the guy’s hand into his and shakes it. Soonyoung’s cheeks puff up with a smile and Seungcheol’s hesitation disappears. His smile is a little contagious.

“Do you want to sit down for tea?” Soonyoung offers, shuffling from one foot to the other. “I was just planning on stuffing my face with sugary cereal and laying back down on my bed to contemplate life, but I can make some if you want.”

The offer is sweet, and Seungcheol would love to take it. Drinking hot tea and huddling under the covers again would be the perfect way to end the night. But Seungcheol has important things to do. He wouldn’t just leave the warmth of his boyfriend’s bed for absolutely nothing.

“Thank you, but uh… I have to get going, sorry,” Seungcheol bows his head slightly, taking half a step backward before turning back, “It was nice talking to you, Soonyoung. Hopefully we can talk more later.” He offers what he believes is his most charming smile and bows goodbye.

“Yeah, no problem! I’ll let Jihoonie know you left because of—”

“Work,” Seungcheol supplies, smile turning a little awkward. He doesn’t know how much Soonyoung knows. Jihoon has mentioned about Soonyoung knowing the other villains, he thinks. Would that make Soonyoung the villains’ ally? “Tell him I got an important e-mail from work. I gotta go home to work some stuff out.”

Soonyoung nods slowly, “Sure. I’ll tell him that.”

“Thanks, man.”

With that, Seungcheol leaves his new acquaintance standing in the kitchen to finish his stolen cereal in peace and silence.

The meeting wasn’t all that bad. At least Seungcheol wasn’t half naked or anything. That would have made things a little more uncomfortable.

For Soonyoung, it was already uncomfortable enough.

Yeah, he already knew Jihoon had a boyfriend. It’s not like his friend really tried to hide it from him—he’s pretty sure Jihoon has also given up on hiding it from his team as well. Soonyoung also knew that, as Jihoon’s roommate, he would have to meet said boyfriend at one point or another. It’s just—he wasn’t ready quite just yet.

It _is_ true he was quite relieved the dark figure that walked into the kitchen was not Jihoon, but that feeling turned to dread exceptionally quickly once the stranger introduced himself.

Choi Seungcheol.

Don’t get him wrong, Soonyoung isn’t about to say he hates the guy. Truth is he barely knows Seungcheol aside from small details Jihoon has let escape about his boyfriend so… he can’t say he hates him.

What he _can_ do is say his first impression wasn’t the best and _no_ that has absolutely nothing to do with the feelings he still harbors for Jihoon because he _doesn’t _harbor those anymore. His feelings for Jihoon have long since passed and Soonyoung can be a decent human being about it.

So, he does what any person in denial about their feelings does, and he messages the first person that comes to mind.

_‘Hey, Minnie. Can I come over?’_

_‘I need to distract myself from stuff.”_

Seokmin’s apartment is quite a way away from where Soonyoung lives, and the first rays of sunlight are beginning to peek through the clouds when the intercom buzzes him inside the small building.

The shared apartment is very nicely decorated in warm tones. It is unusually quiet this early in the morning. Soonyoung has to admit it’s a little unsettling.

The feeling, however, vanishes when Seokmin’s face comes into view as soon as Soonyoung turns into the living room. The man in question is huddled in one corner of the couch, eyes trained on the lit TV but obviously not paying any attention. He tenses at the sound of shoes being taken off and footsteps approaching him.

Seokmin’s eyes finally deviate from the TV when Soonyoung sets himself in front of the screen.

“Hi,” He offers in a whisper, and that’s all the invitation Soonyoung needs.

Soonyoung pries Seokmin’s knees down and seats himself on top of his thighs, successfully straddling the anti-hero. Neither say anything, but Seokmin’s hands come up to rest on Soonyoung’s waist, giving him the green light to lean in and press their lips together gingerly.

The kisses start off gentle and sweet, lips getting acquainted with soft pecks that don’t take too long to turn hungrier. Seokmin pushes a little more forcefully, bringing one hand up to cradle Soonyoung’s head as he opens his mouth just the slightest bit.

The action makes warmth travel down Soonyoung’s stomach, and he lets out a sigh, detaching their lips to gulp down a lungful of air before diving back in, mouth opening in a hungry kiss. He knows he has made the right move when he’s rewarded with a groan from Seokmin, whose grip tightens on his waist, bringing Soonyoung even closer, almost as if trying to melt them together.

They spend too long in that position. So long that, when Soonyoung breaks the kiss to breathe, his eyes catch the bright sunlight drifting through the white curtains. He also notices his pants getting a little too uncomfortable to stay in this position.

“Bed?” Soonyoung asks breathlessly, peppering little kisses on Seokmin’s cheekbones and nose but swerving when he tries to capture his lips again. Seokmin whines when his attempts prove to be futile. “Minnie... let’s go to your bed,” He insists, squiggling away from the anti-hero’s grip, and Seokmin finally seems to get the message. His eyes darken just that tiny little bit; just enough to make Soonyoung’s insides swoop in excitement.

“Yeah,” Seokmin squeezes Soonyoung’s waist before letting him get up, following suit, “Bed.”

The first thing Soonyoung notices when he comes to his senses is the warmth irradiating from under the left side of his face. The seconds thing he notices is the steady rise and fall of whatever he’s resting his head on.

The third thing is the obnoxious yelling coming from just outside the door of Seokmin’s bedroom.

“I’m not about to barge in because I’ve learned my lesson, but yo’ boy got a date with the love of his fucking LIFE!” Seungkwan screams from the hallway, surprisingly loud considering the barrier between them.

“Did Vernon finally pull his head out of his ass to ask you out?” Seokmin responds, startling Soonyoung with the sudden vibration of the warm chest under him.

There’s a pause, then a thud against the door followed by a heavy sigh, “No, he’s too oblivious,” The smile is obvious in Seungkwan’s voice. Soonyoung thinks it’s adorable. “I went up to him after our history lecture and asked him out. I thought his eyes were going to jump out of his skull,” Seungkwan ends the sentence with a giddy giggle.

“Hey, that’s pretty cool, Kwannie. I’m proud of you,” Soonyoung comments, voice rough from sleep and—other things.

“Oh, hi hyung! I guess I should be surprised you’re here but I’m not,” Seungkwan drawls, obviously smirking.

Soonyoung feels Seokmin’s hand coming up to pet at his hair softly. He closes his eyes at the motion, feeling the vibrations on Seokmin’s chest when he speaks up again, “Don’t you have a date to plan?”

“You’re God damn right I do!” Seungkwan exclaims and little hopping steps go down the hallway, ending with the click of a door closing.

Seokmin lets out a chuckle when things are quiet again. His hand doesn’t stop petting Soonyoung’s hair and Soonyoung—well, he could get used to this. It feels really nice.

“Hm, if you want to go for another round, you should stop doing that,” He comments against warm skin. He lets his hand skim around Seokmin’s torso to envelop him in an embrace. “I could fall asleep like this.”

Seokmin doesn’t stop the movement, only lets his right-hand trail up Soonyoung’s side to rest on his spine. His fingers draw idle shapes against the skin, making goosebumps awaken in its path. “I’d love to take up on your offer, but I have class in a couple hours,” He breathes out, making Soonyoung’s hair move on the top of his head. “You should sleep, though.”

“Yeah, I’m halfway there,” Soonyoung chuckles softly. He lets himself be lulled by the soft caressing and Seokmin’s heartbeat drumming fast-paced against his ear.

When Soonyoung awakens next, the bed is empty, and he’s cuddled up with a soft pillow instead of a boy. He feels his heart drop a little, but he can’t complain too much when the pillow—and everything, really—smells so much like Seokmin.

He can’t digress on the emptiness of the bed for too long though, because there are thudding sounds coming from just outside the room. Seungkwan is the first person who comes to his mind, but the door opens to reveal a shirtless Seokmin instead so… he _really_ can’t complain now.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Seokmin comments, flashing an apologetic smile in his direction. The nose scrunch that accompanies it makes Soonyoung’s stomach _swoop_, “Sorry about the noise.”

Soonyoung shakes his head, “It’s okay. I should—should probably get going anyway,” He heaves himself up on a seated position, only to regret it immediately when pain shoots up the small of his back. The look on his face is probably amusing to Seokmin because it earns him a stifled laugh, “Is my suffering _funny_ to you, Mr. Lee?”

Seokmin shakes his head, smile still plastered on his face, “No… well, actually yeah. But only because I know you enjoyed last night.”

“Ah, you’re a dick,” His intention was to sound angry, but the reprimand comes out as more of a whine.

“You didn’t complain last night.”

Soonyoung grabs the nearest pillow and chucks it at Seokmin with all the strength he can manage and, while it doesn’t exactly hit his perfect face, the sheer force behind the throw is enough to make him flinch. Soonyoung considers it a victory, “Fuck off.”

“I am fucking off, actually,” Seokmin comments with a smile, squeezing his head through his shirt’s opening and coming out of it looking ruffled and ridiculously adorable. Soonyoung doesn’t say anything, only watches as Seokmin comes around the bed and brings a hand up to his chin, lifting it up so they’re making eye contact. “Bye, hyung. I’ll see you later,” He smiles softly and cranes his neck down just the slightest bit to connect their lips in a chaste kiss. It isn’t anything like the kisses they shared last night. It’s sweet and soft, no spit or tongues or passion but still _good_. It makes Soonyoung’s stomach swoop.

He watches dumbly when Seokmin turns around to heave his backpack over the shoulder and walk through the door. He doesn’t need to instruct Soonyoung to lock the door or anything, they’ve done this long enough for him to know.

“Bye…” He trails off after Seokmin is already out of view and—most probably—out of hearing shot.

The kiss lingers on Soonyoung’s lips. It tingles even after he’s brushed his teeth and stolen a piece of toast from the apartment’s cabinet for breakfast. It keeps tingling all the way back to his own apartment.

Soonyoung’s lips tingle still when he approaches the door to his apartment. But a sound catches his attention and brings him down from whatever place his mind was floating to. He frowns, moves closer to the door.

The voice that caught his attention is Seungcheol’s. He can make it out perfectly now, and when Jihoon’s laugh resonates beside it, Soonyoung's stomach drops.

Without thinking too much about it, he turns around and walks four flights of stairs back down.

Seokmin is in class now, so going back to his apartment would just be rude. He might also be close with Seungkwan, but he had set his foot in that place with the intention of getting fucked, he needs to give it a day before he enters the apartment as nothing more than a friend.

So, Soonyoung lets his feet drag him along, wishing the entire way that he had been born with powers. Flying away would be so much easier.

He ends up at Junhui’s and Minghao’s building. The impressive glass walls intimidate him like always, but he rings the intercom anyway, and a chirpy Minghao answers it with a cute accented “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Soonyoung,” He supplies, feeling a little sheepish all of a sudden. He has absolutely no business being here, but the couple was always incredibly welcoming to unannounced visitors.

“Oh. Hi, hyung! I’ll ring you in,” Soonyoung waits the customary five seconds it takes for Minghao to press the right buttons and the lobby door to click open. He pushes it open and walks in the magnificent lobby (honestly, Junhui’s parents deserve the world for gifting the man with an apartment in such a high-class building).

Minghao is waiting by the door when Soonyoung reaches their floor, and he sports a frown at the sight of his deflated friend. The worry in his voice isn’t disguised.

“Hey, hyung,” Minghao repeats, letting him walk closer before wrapping long lanky arms around him. The hug is quick, but Soonyoung feels a lot better when he lets go, “Is this about Jihoonie hyung?”

Soonyoung’s crush isn’t as much of a secret as he would hope. Minghao and Junhui specifically know the grittier and sadder details off his failed love life, much more than he would have ever liked to share. And this is only because of a drunken midnight breakdown long ago. Ever since, the couple has reassured him over and over that they’re there for him whenever his heart gets a little heavy.

Yeah, he’s a little dramatic, but they understand him.

So, he only nods as a response, and Minghao ushers him inside. Right away, Soonyoung sees Junhui sat on the counter like a toddler, legs kicking back and forth as he plays on his phone.

A desperate sigh sounds from Soonyoung’s left, and the warmth leaves his side. He knows just enough Chinese to understand Minghao asking Junhui if they still have green tea, to which Jun replies with an affirmative hum. He lifts his head up from his phone and smiles softly at the newcomer.

Junhui is so chill, Soonyoung really appreciates it.

“Bad day?” Jun asks, hopping down from the counter and drawing Soonyoung into a longer hug than the one he got from Minghao. He lets himself melt a little into it this time and brings his hands up to wrap around his taller friend.

“Yeah,” Soonyoung answers simply, and Junhui nods.

When Minghao comes back, Soonyoung has relocated to the couch and is smiling at the couple’s orange kitten, Xiao Mi, who has come to his aid in this dire time of need. Minghao smiles and settles a cup of green tea and a saucer with sunflower seeds on the coffee table. Xiao Mi immediately stretches her tiny paws toward the seeds.

“The dopamine combo? Woah, thank you, Myeongho,” Soonyoung jokes, reaching for the hot cup of tea despite the cat’s complaints from his lap.

“Making jokes already, hyung?” Minghao teases, taking a seat on the armrest and leaning over Junhui, “I guess you don’t need that, then.”

“Don’t you know sad people make the best jokes?” Soonyoung quips and is met with silence, broken by an awkward chuckle from Junhui. He appreciates the gesture, “Too self-depreciative?”

“Maybe a little, yeah.”

“Woops,” Soonyoung smiles softly, taking a long sip from the cup, “Thank you for this.”

Junhui hums, “Yeah, anytime.”

“Yeah, not everyone has powers, but some of us can still help anyway,” Minghao completes.

Soonyoung nods slowly, “Speaking of that, how is your hunt for Echo going?” He asks off-handedly, holding a small sunflower seed up to the antsy kitten’s mouth. The tensing of Junhui’s shoulders goes unnoticed by either of the other men.

Minghao just shrugs in response, “I got some pretty good pictures last week, and managed to sell two to Dispatch. I haven’t actually talked to him in a while, though.” His eyes take on a slight glassy look, as if contemplating something, “It seems that after that first month when he saved my life, Echo decided to just… ignore me?” Minghao frowns at the suggestion, “It’s not like I expect anything from him, but we talked a lot in that month, you know? It was weird that he stopped so suddenly.”

Junhui’s hand rubs at his boyfriend’s waist comfortingly, “Maybe he was scared of you finding his identity.”

All Minghao offers in response is a roll of his eyes, “You’ve said that a thousand times, but I don’t feel it was _just_ that.”

Soonyoung hums over the rim of his cup, “This is better than primetime drama, you two,” and receives a slap to the top of the head from Minghao.

He deserved that one.

Once back in his building, Soonyoung takes slower and more careful steps, ears trained on any foreign noises that might be coming from inside his apartment (God knows he doesn’t want to intrude anything _intimate_).

Nothing.

He brings his keys to the door and unlocks it, eyes immediately drawn to the bright monitor at the other side of the living room, the only source of light in the small apartment. Jihoon has his back turned to the door and his knees drawn up to his chest, big headphones over his ears; he’s licking away at different settings in the music producing software. He didn’t hear Soonyoung coming in.

Soonyoung breathes out a sigh of relief. He’s not really in the mood for talking, not after spilling his feelings out on his friends’ laps and drinking all their green tea. All he really needs right now is a hot shower and his bed.

Fate isn’t on his side today, though

“It’s late,” Comes Jihoon’s voice from the other side of the room, making Soonyoung flinch at the sudden break in the silence. “Were you practicing?”

Jihoon’s eyes are calculating when he looks up, but more in a concerned way than anything, in the way they get when he’s worried about his friends. Jihoon’s eyes are not what one would usually call expressive, but they _are_, and Soonyoung loves the small shift in them when Jihoon is genuinely interested or curious about something.

Which means that the outburst that leaves Soonyoung’s mouth in response is completely uncalled for.

“It’s none of your business.”

The words are too loud in the otherwise quiet apartment, and he notices the surprise and hurt flashing by Jihoon’s beautiful eyes in the split second before they turn hard.

“Alright.” Jihoon responds curtly and turns his chair back around to stare at his monitor, pulling the headphones up against his ears to block off any exterior sounds once again.

It shouldn’t hurt Soonyoung as much as it does.

The next time the subject of Soonyoung’s _very-much-dead-thank-you-very-much_ feelings comes up, he’s celebrating something, probably, in a bar with Jihoon’s team.

The drink in his hand should barely be enough to give him a buzz, but the thrumming of the bass is making his head pound already and he wants to get up and dance; his legs feel buzzed up, though, so he’s just—sitting, watching the dance floor with glazed eyes and a pout. Maybe Seungkwan gave him something stronger than what he ordered. It is at this point that Jeonghan slips into the booth beside him, blocking his way, and view, into the dancefloor. He whines in protest.

“So, you and Jihoon, huh?” The older man asks with a glint of mischief in his eyes, and it makes Soonyoung’s blood run cold. “That’s interesting.”

“Wha—no!” He sputters, tripping over his words, “No, I—we’re nothing! We do—there’s nothing between us, hyung!”

Jeonghan seems about to burst into his robotic laughter, “Yeah, I know. Don’t worry.”

Soonyoung frowns, brain sluggish to catch up, “W—why did you ask—what?”

The oldest leans over the table with one elbow, keeping his body angled toward Soonyoung, “You like him but he’s dating some other guy, right?”

Again, Soonyoung can only gape. He’s too drunk for this. Or maybe he needs another drink. His heart feels uncomfortable inside his chest.

The older man takes this as his cue to continue, “Not to toot my own horn, but I’m a pretty observant guy.” He giggles, bringing his drink up to his mouth. Soonyoung watches him take a sip before continuing, “You look at Jihoonie like a lost puppy, but he seems to be completely in love with anyone but you.”

The distracted words make ice cascade down Soonyoung’s spine and settle in his stomach, heavy and painful. “In love?” He asks, voice swallowed by the drumming bass, small and vulnerable.

It seems to have been loud enough for Jeonghan to hear, though, and pity glints in his eyes, “Oh, baby…” He sighs, “Yeah, it’s pretty obvious his feelings for whoever his boyfriend is run deep. Deep enough to dare call it love.”

“Ah… Right, yeah,” Soonyoung breathes out, uncaring if his voice is heard or not, “Of course…”

His eyes quickly scan through the dancefloor behind Jeonghan, trying to find something—anything—to serve as a distraction. Anything to clear his mind of this unpleasant fog.

They quickly befall upon a taller figure making his way into the crowd from the bar. Soonyoung squints, trying to make sense of the man’s features and, when he finally does, warmth drips down his spine and settles into his heart.

Seokminnie.

“I—I’m gonna go dance,” Soonyoung mutters, keeping his eyes trained on Seokmin’s moving form. Jeonghan frowns a little, turning around. A smile forms in his lips when he sees what his friend is looking at. “Seokminnie, huh?”

Soonyoung blushes hotly but stays silent. It seems to be confirmation enough for Jeonghan, who rises from the seat to give him passage, and pats his ass affectionately in encouragement.

It doesn’t help with the blush.

Discreetly, he walks up to Seokmin’s turned back and lets both his hands find a place on the man’s waist. The touch makes Seokmin jump on the spot, but his eyes turn soft upon the sight of his friend. Soonyoung’s face must be more pitiful than he anticipated, because Seokmin turns around and takes the hands on his waist into his own hands, and asks over the deafening music, as softly as possible in this situation (which is not at all), “Are you sure?”

The worry in his eyes is _so_ genuine that the question makes Soonyoung’s stomach churn unpleasantly. Ignoring the feeling, he nods forcefully, making him lose balance for a split second. Seokmin’s hands come to rest on his waist and keep his balance, but there is no sign of amusement on the man’s face, only worry. It makes Soonyoung sick.

“I’m sure, Minnie,” He slurs and brings his hands up to cradle Seokmin’s face and slowly lets them travel down to his neck. The action draws their faces closer together and their breaths mingle in the humid hot air inside the club, but Seokmin’s expression remains worried. “Come on, _please_, baby,” He whispers, leaning up to breathe the words in the man’s ear.

An obvious shiver runs through Seokmin’s body, but he remains unrelenting, not missing a beat before he answers to Soonyoung’s pleads with, “Hyung, you’re too drunk.”

Anger makes Soonyoung’s face flush hotter than before. He’s _begging_. Seokmin is always so willing, so why not help him now?

He’s on the verge of yelling that he wants to get fucked in the middle of a packed club when he feels a surge of lightheadedness. It makes him stumble for a second time, but this time Seokmin’s hands are right there to catch him. Soonyoung’s stomach complains at the sudden movement and he groans in disgust at the foul taste that overcomes his palate.

Through the rush in his ears, Soonyoung can hear Seokmin say, following a sigh, “Let’s get you into bed, hyung.”

“Bed with you?”

Seokmin huffs out a laugh, “No, no. Just bed.”

The pair takes a Kakao Taxi, and Soonyoung practically sprawls himself over Seokmin’s lap; head on his shoulder, one leg thrown across his lap, and right hand resting on his left shoulder, thumb rubbing idly against flushed skin.

“Hm, are you gunna stay over?” Soonyoung mumbles, mouth moving against the man’s shoulder. Seokmin responds with light pats on the dancer’s hair.

“No, _you’re_ staying over at mine,”

Soonyoung frowns, whines, “Why?”

Seokmin hesitates, stopping the movement of his hand, and remains silent for a couple seconds. The silence stretches on for so long Soonyoung almost forgets what the question pertained, but Seokmin finally speaks up, voice small, “Jihoon left the club early. He said he was going patrolling, but I’m pretty sure he’s gone to your apartment. I don’t want to interrupt their business.”

_Their_ business.

Jihoon took Seungcheol to their apartment again.

“Yeah, okay…” Soonyoung mumbles, turning his head into the crook of Seokmin’s neck even more and nuzzling the skin there. He breathes deeply, trying to ignore the terrible feeling persisting in his stomach.

In return, Seokmin doesn’t say anything, but the hand on Soonyoung’s hair softens its movements, carding its fingers through blonde locks in comfort.

Like this, he falls into a light sleep the rest of the way to Seokmin’s apartment.

Stumbling, Soonyoung is helped inside the apartment and the cozy bedroom and led to sit on the soft bed he’s become to familiarized with. Seokmin’s careful hands help him out of his windbreaker and his tight, _tight_ jeans.

“Huh, I thought you said we’d only be sleeping, Mr. Lee Seokmin,” He quips around a lopsided smile. Seokmin responds with a smile of his own and a shake of his head.

“Don’t want you losing circulation sleeping in these, baby,” Seokmin shoots right back, “I need these to be able to wrap around me later.”

Soonyoung watches Seokmin rummage through his closet while sitting only in his underwear (when did he lose his shirt?). When he comes back from the messy closet, Seokmin helps him shimmy into way-too-big sweatpants and into a long-sleeved black shirt. Everything smells strongly of _Seokmin_ and Soonyoung smiles at that.

“Thank you, Minnie,” Soonyoung singsongs.

Waking up in the middle of the night seems to be a common occurrence nowadays because Soonyoung opens his eyes to complete silence this time. He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he isn’t surprised to find himself sprawled over Seokmin’s sleeping form.

Everything is warm and smells really nice – including the boy under him—and Soonyoung has to fight his body’s call to _stay_ to go to the restroom. Upon returning, he easily rearranges his limbs back into a comfortable position whilst avoiding crushing Seokmin under his weight.

Sleep comes with a sense of ease, a sense of _home_.

College dropout life is boring, Soonyoung decides about a week later while browsing through Jihoon’s Netflix account. He dropped out of engineering school less than six months ago and is pretty sure he has watched every single TV show under the sun (or at least under Netflix’s streaming jurisdiction).

He scrolls for another couple of minutes before huffing out a disgruntled sigh and clicking on _The Walking Dead_ for what feels like the third time this month alone. Thankfully, before the theme song is even over, a knock on the window echoes in the small living room, startling the living hell out of Soonyoung and successfully getting his attention.

There, at the biggest window behind the couch and perched on their fire escape, is a smiling and sweaty Seokmin. He has no mask on but is otherwise totally clad in his super suit. Soonyoung notes that is very counterproductive and makes sure to tell that to the man on his window in lieu of a greeting.

“Yeah, I’m aware. Go on a heist with me,” Is what Seokmin says in response.

Soonyoung gapes, wide eyes focused on Seokmin’s own slightly crazed ones. What?

“What?”

Seokmin giggles, “Go on a heist with me, hyung,” He repeats, “I found this rich asshole’s stuff by total accident and I’m sure he won’t need useless gold candleholders and a whole jewelry box as a stash.”

The words jumble together in Soonyoung’s mind, and he shakes it to focus on what the man is saying, “You want me to help you steal this asshole’s shit?”

Seokmin nods, adjusting his long legs underneath himself into a more comfortable position, “I only found him today and we have about two hours left before he comes home from a stupid gala. I’ll sell the gold stuff, but we can keep his stash,” He sounds almost sheepish talking about breaking and entering and theft. It shouldn’t be as adorable as it is.

In the end, Soonyoung decides that committing crimes with such a cute man is definitely better than watching Rick Grimes waking up from his coma for the nth time in six months. “Sure,” He shrugs, “Come in to warm up, I’m gonna go change.”

“Wear something tight and breathable, I’m taking you in my bike.” Seokmin yells into the hallway.

“You just want to see my ass,” Soonyoung yells back.

“Is that such a crime? You’re getting to see mine!”

Truthfully, Seokmin driving a bike around is not something Soonyoung has gotten used to. Well… if he’s being honest, none of Seokmin’s life as The Archer clicks in Soonyoung’s mind as being part of him. He’s been living with the knowledge of the man’s secret identity for over a year now but seeing him in action – shooting arrows with a stone face covered in a grey mask – is always a little jarring when compared to everyday-Seokmin.

Riding on the back of his bike wearing a mask of his own is even more jarring. But the adrenaline pumping in anticipation makes up for it.

Seokmin takes them to the suburbs, where the silvery glow of skyscrapers gives way to the warm orange glow of streetlamps and the dark blue backdrop of the night sky silhouetting big three floor houses. Soonyoung wouldn’t be able to afford one of these even in his wildest dreams.

The night becomes eerily silent when Seokmin kills the engine but the blood rushing in Soonyoung’s ears is deafening. He’s about to help his friend – with benefits – on a heist. A real heist.

“Minnie,” He starts, trying not to let apprehension seep into his voice, “Why did you ask me to come along, I— Jeonghan would be of much bigger help, I’m sure. Even Seungkwan has more experience in this than I do.”

Seokmin’s warm brown eyes meet his own from behind the grey mask, curious, “Hm? Ah, well…” He chuckles, looking a little nervous at being put on the spotlight, “Jeonghan’s sister is in town, so he and Joshua are absenting from evil stuff for now. Seungkwan is on a date, and Jihoon is—well, I hoped to drag him along too, but he wasn’t home, so—” He shuffles from one foot to the other, “I’m sorry?”

Soonyoung almost wants to laugh, “Why are you apologizing? I’m more than alright with not being your first option for this, I just—I hope I can be a good heist partner.”

“I’m sure you’ll be awesome,” Seokmin smiles, radiant under the mask.

The heist is relatively simple. Seokmin really only needs him to keep an eye out since the house is so big. So, Soonyoung looks on as he expertly disarms security and climbs up into a window, helping him inside afterwards with ease.

The inside of the house is…unbelievably fancy.

_Holy shit_, Soonyoung thinks, one gem from the lobby chandelier could probably pay his rent for five whole years.

“Okay, you stay in the mezzanine. You have a pretty good view of the street and the back from there,” Seokmin instructs expertly, walking Soonyoung up the stairs. “Yell if you see or hear anything. The stuff I need is in the dining room to the back of the house, so it will be hard for me to hear any cars driving up.”

Soonyoung is not gonna lie, the commanding tone in Seokmin’s voice is turning him on a little bit.

“Y—yes, sir!” He curses his stuttering, but it seems to completely fly over Seokmin’s head in the heat of the moment.

“Alright, keep an eye out, I’ll get going.” Seokmin starts to turn only to stop halfway through, “Oh, uh…” He pats at his uniform until deft fingers find what he’s looking for, and he pulls a knife from his belt with a bright smile adorning his face. He hands the knife over to Soonyoung, who takes the object with careful hands, “Keep this with you in case you need it.”

“I hope I won’t,” Soonyoung jokes half-heatedly, eyeing the glinting metal.

“I hope you won’t,” Seokmin parrots and smiles one last pretty smile before turning around and trailing his way into the dining room.

The house becomes eerily silent when Seokmin walks away and it is incredibly unnerving. But, Soonyoung stays put, crouching a little to peek out the front window. He can’t hear the clanking of precious metal he is sure is echoing in the back, and he can’t see anything outside but the lights of the mansion across the street, far away and creepy in the darkness blanketing the city.

The knife feels cold in his tight grip and adrenaline makes sweat break out on his hairline, making his mask feel even more uncomfortable. He doesn’t know why he’s _this_ nervous when he told Seokmin he would help. He should have stayed put on his couch, but… the way Seokmin’s eyes lightened up when Soonyoung said ‘yes’ to helping the heist, and then again when he was laying down a plan, God… Soonyoung doesn’t hold any barriers against Seokmin when he’s like that. Or maybe he never holds any barriers against the man.

_When was the last time you were able to say no to him?_ His unconscious questions, and he doesn’t know how to answer.

He sighs, nothing more than a whistle of breath between his teeth. Why does his heart keep twisting up whenever he thinks of Seokmin? This arrangement was supposed to keep him away from his feelings; it was supposed to detach him from his heart a little. So…why?

It isn’t because of a twisted sense that he needs to stay single for Jihoonie. No, he’s sure that’s not it. He isn’t that fucking stupid

But the feeling is there and letting his mind wander to Seokmin only makes it worse.

Or better. He’s not sure just yet.

A glint of light outside catches his eye and stops his train of thought short on its tracks. Soonyoung squints, leaning closer to the window to make out what the light is. Or…lights?

_Oh_. It’s a car

Oh, shit. It’s the rich guy’s car.

“Minnie!” Soonyoung yells out. “Seo- uh, Archer! Rich guy is home!” He repeats, turning his face in the direction of the dining room.

A clank of metal meeting porcelain floor resounds in the open plan of the mansion and lets Soonyoung know he has been heard.

He stays put by the window, watching the lights slowly drive down the short private street. It only takes a few seconds for Seokmin to climb up the stairs with a full, heavy backpack. He is smiling with pure glee as he shoves the big backpack onto Soonyoung’s arms and removes his bow and an arrow from his satchel.

Soonyoung watches on as he arms the bow and turns upwards to shoot it at the big chandelier. He realizes what Seokmin is doing when a small paper unrolls from the arrow, a little message scratched on it. Archer has a mark he leaves in crime scenes. The arrow’s message only contains a winking face and a bow and arrow, accompanied by a “Thank you!”.

The message screams Seokmin, but it yells Archer much louder.

The chandelier slowly cracks and Seokmin finally turns to run, sending Soonyoung a bright smile over his shoulder as a sign to follow him. And Soonyoung does just that.

By the time the front door opens, the pair is just outside the back door, hiding in the shadows. Seokmin hasn’t turned the security system back on, but the camera pointed right at them makes apprehension stir in Soonyoung’s gut.

When the rich guy notices the arrow on the lobby’s chandelier and bellows out his rage, though, Seokmin is kickstarting his bike and speeding off at a ridiculous speed back into the direction they came from. Too fast to consider the possibility of being followed.

Adrenaline rushes in Soonyoung’s veins and laughter bubbles up his throat. His hands are holding onto Seokmin’s waist tightly and his face is pressed against the man’s back to try to suppress his giggles. He can’t hear anything over the roar of the engine but can feel Seokmin’s chest shaking with laughter. It makes his cheeks heat up pleasantly.

As Seokmin had promised, they do keep the rich dude’s stash. They make a quick stop at his apartment to hide the loot for a later time and head straight up to the roof, still wearing their suits under heavy winter coats because… well, no one will see it. _Duh_.

So, that is where both men find themselves, sharing a blanket as they sit under the beautiful Seoul night sky and getting ridiculously _baked_.

“You know, I’ve been wondering all night about the why a super-rich dude smokes marijuana out of every rich person drug he can pick from,” Soonyoung comments while Seokmin rolls their third blunt and it makes Seokmin laugh softly; the cold-air steam leaves his nose in short puffs.

“Well, maybe the array of options is too wide,” Seokmin answers in a small voice; he is really bad at being high, Soonyoung has discovered; he’s also endearing as all hell when he’s high. “Maybe he just wanted to stick with old Mary Jane.”

Soonyoung snorts, “Please never call it Mary Jane again.”

“Buzzkill,” Seokmin mimics the sound and brings the paper to his lips to seal it. He offers the blunt for Soonyoung to light up and takes a small drag once lit. “God, I feel like I might float away.”

“Ah, yes. Weed. The true source of superheroes’ powers.” Soonyoung mutters, snatching the blunt for himself and taking a drag. The comment makes Seokmin wheeze out a laugh, throwing his head back.

The sight of Seokmin laughing, puffs of air and smoke leaving his mouth and his eyes crinkling adorably, makes butterflies light up in Soonyoung's insides and his heart skip a couple beats.

His silence must be alarming to high-Seokmin because, just as abruptly as the laughter had started, it stops. A worried frown paints Seokmin’s expression instead and Soonyoung thinks, _No, please smile again_. “Are you okay, hyung?”

Even high, Seokmin can read him like a book.

In lieu of an answer, Soonyoung just inches his body closer to the man and reaches his free hand up to cup his face. The warm touch makes Seokmin nuzzle almost involuntarily. “Hyung…”

Soonyoung closes the distance between them to shut him up. Both their lips are chapped and cold from both the temperature and the smoking, but it makes him sigh in almost relief. The butterflies in his stomach climb up his throat in a desperate attempt to burst out but the firm press of Seokmin’s lips against his own holds them back.

They part with a wet, slightly disgusting noise and Soonyoung feels a small smile settle onto his lips. One he doesn’t find mirrored on Seokmin’s face.

“Minnie?” He inquires, a little confused.

Seokmin just shakes his head and inches back just slightly, just enough for the hand on his cheek to fall onto Soonyoung’s blanket-covered lap. “I’m not in the mood for hooking up tonight, hyung,” He sounds almost fragile and so, so sad. It nearly breaks Soonyoung’s heart. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no. I’m sorry,” Soonyoung repeats around the lump in his throat. The butterflies have turned into sticky petroleum that threatens stopping his breathing altogether. “I—” He starts but is interrupted by Seokmin throwing the blanket away from himself and getting up.

“I’m going back in,” He announces in a small voice, “You can finish the blunt, if you want.”

“No, wait!” Soonyoung scrambles to get up and place himself in front of the other man, blocking his way to the door. “Minnie…”

“Hyung, I’m tired,” Seokmin breathes out. His voice is shaky and Soonyoung’s stomach drops at the realization there are tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

He’s not just talking about being physically tired.

Soonyoung opens his mouth but Seokmin brings one hand up, signaling him to stop and let him finish. “I’m tired of being just someone you can run to when your feelings for Jihoon-hyung get too hard to deal with. I—I’m tired of having to watch you get your heart broken over a relationship that won’t happen while having mine breaking at the same time, for the same reasons, and—” Seokmin stops, brings his hands up to furiously wipe at the tears now running down his face. The sight makes tears spring in Soonyoung’s own eyes. He’s the reason for Seokmin’s sadness and he hates himself for it. “I’m tired of lo—_liking_ you so bad that I let myself be hurt like this over and over again.”

Soonyoung doesn’t say anything right away, can’t bring himself to. But, when Seokmin makes for the door, he reaches out his hands to hold the man by the shoulders, drawing a small whimper from him.

“Hyung... Let me go.”

“No, just—please, just listen to me for a second, please,” Soonyoung pleads and it makes Seokmin still his protests. He takes a shuddering breath and lets it out in a big cloud of air before stuttering, “I—I’m sorry I’ve been putting you through this. You’re too amazing of a person to be stuck with someone like me, but...” He stops, swallowing around his parched throat, “I guess I’ve been feeling for a while that—that I don’t want us to be just _this_ anymore.”

Silence engulfs the pair as if time has stilled. Seokmin breaks it with a whisper, “What do you mean?”

Soonyoung moves his hands up the slightest bit, cupping the man’s jaw instead. “I mean this. Hook-ups when I’m lonely or high,” He pauses again to swallow his nervousness down, “I – I was hoping we could go on a date or—or something.”

The words hang heavy between them, silence only broken by the lonesome cars passing by in the street below. Neither man say anything and neither does Seokmin’s expression change. Before he’s even had a response, Soonyoung feels his heart break just a little and the sticky petroleum return to his throat. He removes his hands from Seokmin’s jaw and looks down at their dumb animal slippers.

He’s so stupid.

He really thought that, after what he’s put Seokmin through with this stupid friends-with-benefits arrangement, they would get to be anything more than awkward friends.

He’s a horrible person.

Soonyoung is about to apologize once again when Seokmin speaks up, in a small voice, “Can this heist be considered a first date?”

Soonyoung snaps his head up, eyes a little cold with how wide they’re open. “What?” He breathes out.

Seokmin shrugs, “I never kiss on the first date, so this would break all of my rules.” With that, he reaches up and brings Soonyoung’s face closer to mold their lips together for just a fraction of a second. Just enough to short-circuit Soonyoung’s brain.

His expression must look incredibly stupid, because Seokmin’s lips stretch into a small smile.

“I really hope you didn’t just say those things so that you could still u—use me.” Seokmin admits in a small voice.

“No. God, no. I know I have been an ass but I’m not a dick. You can shoot me in mine if I’m ever a dick to you, or an ass, for that matter,” Soonyoung rambles, a little overwhelmed but… he hopes his sincerity goes through.

“Don’t asses and dicks go together?” Seokmin chuckles and cracks a smile at the glare he receives in response. “Okay, serious moment. Sorry.”

“You’re not sorry.”

“No, I’m not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little soonseok detour! I had a lot of fun writing it and Lana suggested they did a lot of dumb stuff but i just . i cant NOT write a lil angst so i apologize ;-;
> 
> Drop by my [Twitter](http://twitter.com/PeachHoonie) or [CuriousCat](http://curiouscat.me/PeachHoonie) to talk about how dumb my boys are


End file.
